Components of the system can be categorized as spectroscopic environmental or regulatroy. The spectroscopies covered include mass spectrometry, nmr spectroscopy, IR spectroscopy and X-ray diffraction. The environmental data bases deal with chemical spills, acute toxicity, composition of commercial products and environmental disposition. In the regulatory area, data bases of chemicals regulated by and proposed for regulation by the U.S. Government are maintained. During this reporting period, management of CIS operations has been a prime responsibility. Particular emphasis has been placed upon user documentation, which has been completed, and research into techniques for evaluation of numeric data. A number of interagency agreements and contracts for the continued growth of the CIS have been managed.